Hunter's Angel
by RK1119
Summary: This is after the Giant war and Nico is 16. Nico's past was catching on to him, one he knew nothing about. This is a slight Nico/Thalia fanfiction. This is no longer a one-shot. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. It's RK1119. This is a one-shot story. Please don't hate me. Leave some comments and if you like it then please follow me. I own nothing. And please enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Hunter's Angel**

* * *

It was midnight. The moon shined brightly along with the stars in the night sky. On a cliff over the dense forest was a sixteen year old boy dressed in pitch black contrasting his pale skin and black hair.

He sat on Zeus's Fist hugging his legs to his chest as he looked at the stars and enjoyed the peaceful quietness away from the cabins. The boy sighed softly but tensed when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here looking all gloomy Death Breath? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with the others?"

He turned his head. His lips curved upwards.

A fifteen year old girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Guess I like to silence more." He replied softly, staring back to the starry night.

The girl frowned a bit, "You've changed Nico, but I can't seem to put my finger into it."

Nico simply shrugged, "People change Thalia. I'm no longer that kid who keeps depending on others."

Thalia smiled softly, "You've really grown huh."

He smiled as well.

"So it seems."

She looked towards the cabins. There was a bonfire with campers dancing and singing. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"It seems they're having a good time." She said, unknowingly drawing Nico's attention away from the stars.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Want to dance with me?"

Said she was shocked was an understatement.

"What?"

He just smirked.

"I can't believe the Lieutenant of the Hunters is made speechless by a male. What would Lady Artemis say?"

She scowled, "Shut up Death-boy. I'm just,"

"Shocked?"

She nodded without thinking.

Laughter filled the air as Thalia's eyes widened in shock. Nico was laughing. Laughing. Death Breath never laughs. He cackles maybe even chuckles a bit but never laughs.

He shook his head as he stopped. He finally stopped and noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just," she paused. "you've changed."

He ignored the statement.

"Do you still want to dance?" In attempt to change the subject.

Thalia noticed but didn't press on.

"Fine, just to shut you up." She grumbled and took his hand. Her face dusted pink as she swayed with him in silence, enjoying the peacefulness they rarely have.

Nico suddenly tensed, making Thalia on guard.

"What is it?" she asked warily. Her eyes scanned their surroundings for danger as her hand rubbed her bracelet, containing her shield Aegis.

"Thalia go back to the cabins as fast as you can." He said stiffly as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive stance.

She quickly pulled out her spear and Aegis.

"No way in Hades I'm leaving you behind." She said stubbornly.

In normal situations he would have smirked, but now this was no time for jokes.

"Thalia," Nico begged, "please."

She would have left but her pride and her will to protect her friends won't let her. Her electric blue eyes sparked with determination.

"I'm staying."

"Damn it Thalia. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" frustrated he said through his gritted teeth.

Nico whistled sharply. A hellhound appeared through a shadow and stood next to him awaiting orders.

"Take Thalia to the cabins. Don't let anyone come here until I get back." He ordered.

The hellhound knocked Thalia off her feet who fell on its back and ran into the nearest shadow with its passenger barely holding on.

Nico glanced at the spot where they shadow-travelled and back at the forest in front of him.

"I know you're there, so come out." He called.

A cold yet familiar voice filled the dark around him. A shiver went down his spine.

" _ **Are you sure?**_ " the voice whispered.

Nico instinctively raised his blade and blocked an attack behind him. The weight on his blade disappeared as quick as it came, causing him to loose balance.

The cold voice chuckled. " _ **You're good. They've trained you well.**_ "

"What are you talking about?" Nico was getting nervous by the second. Whatever this being was definitely stronger than the Olympians and Gaia. Though he was glad that Thalia was safe.

A black hooded figure wearing a coat that the moonlight couldn't reflect appeared out of the forest. His aura was much unbelievably stronger than Gaia and the Giants. It brought a wave of dread, fear and death, but somehow he had the urge to obey him.

" ** _You, my little one, are my spy within the Greek-co-Roman patron. You are my apprentice. My strongest Archangel._** " It declared.

He took a step backwards. His brain kept denying the new information but his gut told him it was true. And being a demigod, he learned to trust his gut first than his brain.

The figure suddenly transported right in front of him.

" _ **Here. This can jog your memory.**_ " It said as it tapped Nico's forehead with its finger.

Flashes appeared in Nico's mind too fast to be processed. The last thing he remembered was falling and a familiar voice screaming, "Nico!" as he blacked out.

* * *

Hope you all like this story. I've written this last year but I was busy to post it. Anyways...

886


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter's Angel**

* * *

Hi everyone. It is RK1119 here and good news! This is no longer a one-shot. I own nothing of this story except a bit of the plot. Shout out to DiAngelo646 for giving some advice. Please give me some reviews and if you like it press the button down below and follow. Enough chitchat and please...enjoy the story.

* * *

 _Previously in **Hunter's Angel**_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Nico was getting nervous by the second. Whatever this being was definitely stronger than the Olympians and Gaia. Though he was glad that Thalia was safe.

A black hooded figure wearing a coat that the moonlight couldn't reflect appeared out of the forest. His aura was much unbelievably stronger than Gaia and the Giants. It brought a wave of dread, fear and death, but somehow he had the urge to obey him.

" ** _You, my little one, are my spy within the Greek-co-Roman patron. You are my apprentice. My strongest Archangel._** " It declared.

He took a step backwards. His brain kept denying the new information but his gut told him it was true. And being a demigod, he learned to trust his gut first than his brain.

The figure suddenly transported right in front of him.

" _ **Here. This can jog your memory.**_ " It said as it tapped Nico's forehead with its finger.

Flashes appeared in Nico's mind too fast to be processed. The last thing he remembered was falling and a familiar voice screaming, "Nico!" as he blacked out.

* * *

Thalia appeared through a shadow next to Percy and Annabeth as she rolled on the ground. She quickly got back up with her spear and Aegis and ran back to Zeus's Fist with the other two right on her heels, both curious and concerned about her behavior.

The hellhound appeared again, but this time with its pack. The demigods pulled out their weapons in defense while the pack stood their ground, growling which seemed like a warning.

"Get out of the way!" Thalia yelled, trying to get the hellhounds to let her cross.

The leader shook its head solemnly.

"Please he needs help." She begged as tears were threatening to fall.

Now Percy and Annabeth were shocked and on guard as she never begs.

The pack leader seemed to hesitate before shaking its head once more. Mrs. O'Leary stepped forward communicating with the leader through barks and growls. A thick silence filled the cool night air as the two hellhounds fought mentally for loyalty to their respective masters.

The leader slowly stepped back and the rest hesitated but still did the same. The leader looked at Thalia with its blood red eyes. She understood and nodded.

Running back to Zeus's Fist without warning as she ignored the demigods who shouted her name. She knew Nico was only trying to protect her but her pride and stubbornness got in the way, letting her anger resurfaced as she raced to the cliff. She shivered from the freezing cold wind as she reached to the cliff.

She saw a hooded figure and...her electric blue eyes watched in horror as she screamed, "Nico!"

An explosion knocked her off her feet as the aftershock shook the camp. Her eyes widened when she saw the once proud cliff known as Zeus's Fist.

In its place were destroyed rocks and rubble.

Step by step she walked towards the once proudly standing cliff. Her already widened eyes widened even more as she saw what she had dreaded to see.

Blood. Fresh red blood dripping through the cracks between the rocks onto the ground.

"Nico!" she screamed and threw her weapons aside. Tears ran down on her face as she peeled the sharp rocks away with her bare hands. The demigods froze in the scene except Percy as he helped Thalia to move the rocks away. He turned at them incredulously.

"Why the Hades are you standing there? Help get rid of these rocks!" he ordered, snapping them out of their frozen state. They quickly followed the Hero of Olympus's lead.

After minutes of digging, someone shouted, "He's here!" Percy and Thalia rushed towards the demigod and saw a hand bleeding between the rocks. They quickly dug him out and what they say was not pretty.

His raven black hair was wet and sticky with a red tint dripping from his blood. His already pale skin was deadly white. His clothes were soaked in blood and dirt. Percy put his fingers on Nico's neck and nose.

"Medics!" he bellowed as he tried to keep his heartbeat steady.

Chiron quickly picked him up and rushed to the infirmary along with the Apollo kids.

The demigods returned back to the cabins as Thalia, Percy and Annabeth numbly walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I written this this morning before class LOL. Anyways...

886


End file.
